Usuario Blog:Supereze3000/Ultimas noticias del Marvel Cinematic Universe
Esta semana ha estado plagada de noticias sobre El Marvel Cinematic Universe (Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel) en el cual nos podremos encontrar tal vez algunas sorpresas. A John Hodgman le gustaría interpretar a M.O.D.O.K. en el cine El dia viernes, 6 de febrero el actor John Hodgman conocido por su programa, The Daily Show, mostró un gran interés en ingresar el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel interpretando a M.O.D.O.K. En su cuenta oficial de Twitter publico una imagen con un texto que decía "Born for this" que traducido seria "Nacido para esto" center Después de esto los fans empezaron a hacer imágenes donde tal personaje tuviera la cara del actor. El guionista Christopher Markus, que co-escribió Capitán América: El Soldado de Invierno y que trabaja actualmente en el guion de Captain America: Civil War, ha declarado en numerosas ocasiones que le gustaría introducir al personaje en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. ¿Lo veremos en la tercera entrega de la franquicia? A-Force, primer equipo formado solo por super heroínas Igual el dia de ayer 6 de febrero Marvel anuncio un nuevo equipo con motivos del próximo evento "Secret Wars" equipo el cual sera conformado por puros personajes femeninos. Las integrantes de este nuevo equipo serán: She-Hulk, Dazzler, Medusa, Nico Minoru, Jean Grey, Vampira, Elektra y una heroína de nueva llamada Singularity. 35067.jpg 35068.jpg El encargado del guion sera G. Willow mientras que Marguerite Bennett y Jorge Molina se encargaran del dibujo. Wilson declaro lo siguiente: : "Hemos juntado un equipo compuesto de personajes muy diferentes, de partes dispares del universo Marvel, con habilidades y poderes muy distintos, así como identidades e ideologías. Todos tendrán que juntarse para responder grandes preguntas: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar para tener éxito? ¿Qué se necesita para ser un héroe?" ¿Que les parece este nuevo equipo? Candidatas para personaje femenino en Deadpool Deadline revelo una lista de 6 actrices las cuales son candidatas para interpretar a un personaje femenino (probablemente importante) en la próxima película en solitario de Deadpool. Se dice que 20th Century Fox hizo pruebas con este grupo de actrices, quienes son: Morena Baccarin (Gotham), Taylor Schilling (Orange is the New Black), Crystal Reed (Teen Wolf), Rebecca Rittenhouse (The Red Band Society), Sarah Greene (Vikings) y Jessica De Gouw (Arrow). ¿Quien creen que tenga la habilidad para acompañar a uno de nuestros personajes favoritos en la pantalla grande? James Gunn habla sobre Guardians of the Galaxy 2 una vez mas El director James Gunn (Guardianes de la Galaxia) vuelve a hablar acerca de la secuela de la película cósmica de Marvel la cual esta pactada para el 2017. Lo que dijo el director en esta ocasión fue lo siguiente: : "Realmente no está basado en nada. La historia para los Guardianes 2 es una historia original que se me ocurrió y con la que estoy trabajando actualmente mientras estábamos grabando Guardianes 1, y responderá algunas de las preguntas que hicimos en la primera película sobre el padre de Peter Quill y sobre quién es él y cuál es su destino con eso. Conoceremos a los personajes un poco más y después vamos a conocer a un par de nuevos personajes que serán muy importantes para las películas de los Guardianes y seguramente importantes para el Universo Marvel en general." La declaracion dice que se conoceran mas a fondo los personajes principales al igual que unos cuantos nuevos pero la linea importante es cuando dice que seran importantes para las peliculas de los guardianes, esto da a entender que probablemente tengamos una tercera entrega e incluso alguna mas despues de la tercera. Tambien Gunn menciono los riesgos que se tomaron acerca del padre de Peter Quill, diciendo: : "Es un personaje muy diferente al de los cómics. El padre de Peter Quill es alguien diferente en los cómics. Así que cuando llegó la película, tuvimos luz verde para la secuela de inmediato. Fui dentro y me senté con esos tíos y estuve como, ‘Okay, aquí está lo que pienso sobre lo que debería ser la secuela‘. Y ellos estaban como, ‘Oh, guau. Es arriesgado, pero de acuerdo‘. Ahora voy a entregarme a la historia en unas pocas semanas y descubriremos lo bien que funciona." ¿Emocionados con estas declaraciones? Categoría:Entradas